bratzfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bratz discografia
La discografía de Bratz, una muñeca de grupo americano, se compone de cinco álbumes de estudio, una compilación de álbumes, tres individuales y dos videos de disco Albumes de Estudio *''Bratz: Rock Angelz'' (2005) *''Bratz: Genie Magic'' (2006) *''Bratz: Forever Diamondz'' (2006) *''Bratz: Fashion Pixiez'' (2007) *''Bratz Girlz Really Rock'' (2008) Albumes de Complicacion Bratz: Motion Picture Soundtrack (2007) (De Bratz:The Movie) Singles So Good Singles Promocionales *''Bein Who We Are'' (2005) *''Stand Out'' (2005) *''One Of a Kind'' (2007) Video de prensa Interactive DVDs *2006: Livin' It Up with the Bratz *2006: Glitz 'N' Glamour Peliculas *2004: The Video - Starrin' & Stylin' *2005: Rock Angelz *2006: Genie Magic *2006: Forever Diamondz *2007: Fashion Pixiez *2007: Bratz: The Movie *2008: Girlz Really Rock *2009/2010: Pampered Petz *2009/2011: Desert Jewelz; Genie Magic 2 ''Canciones'' Desde la introducción de la marca en mayo de 2001, la franquicia Bratz ha lanzado varias canciones. Los primeros que en 2003, cuando soltero Bratz fueron lanzadas en Japón, para ayudar a promover las Bratz programa de televisión japonés en stop-motion ", CoolBratz". En 2005, Bratz Angelz Espacio / Live In muñecas de conciertos cada uno viene con su propio CD libre de la canción "Bein" Quiénes somos ". Más tarde ese año, Bratz Rock Angelz se introdujo. Los muñecos viene con su propio CD libre de la canción "So Good", así como una segunda canción y mejoras de equipo. Ese año, el debut de larga duración álbum Bratz, Bratz Rock Angelz, también fue lanzado. Desde entonces, más discos Bratz han sido liberados, incluyendo "Magic Bratz Genie" y "Bratz Forever Diamondz". 2003 *"Show Me What You Got" *"Can You Feel the Beat" *"Distance" *"Show Me What You Got (Watarai Remix)" *"Look Around" *"Look Around (Malawi Rocks Remix)" 2005-2006 *"Bein Who We Are" *"So Good" *"Change The World" *"I Don't Care" *"All About You" *"Who I Am" *"So What" *"You Think" *"It Could Be Yours" *"Lookin' Good" *"Rock The World" *"Stand Out" *"Nobody's Girl" *"Se Siente" *"Hey (When The Angelz Play)" *"Grow Up (Blah Blah Blah)" *"Sparkle & Shine" *"Girls Night Out" *"Me & My Girls" *"Make You Wanna Dance" *"Never Gonna Give Up" *"The Way We Shine" *"When We're All Together" *"Only You" *"The Real You" *"Livin' It Up" *"Life's a Wild Ride" *"All Together" *"Makin' It Happen" *"Rollin'" *"Invincible" *"I Won't Stop" *"Never Back Down" *"Everything" *"They Don't Understand" *"One Day" *"Ooooh Fashion" *"Wazz Up" *"Keep It Up" *"What's Going On" *"Best Friends" *"My Attitude" *"Express Yourself" *"You've Got It" *"Just Having Some Fun" *"Let Go" *"Hang On" *"Forever Diamondz" *"Beautiful" *"Que Tal" *"Unwritten" *"Diamond Girls" *"This is How We do" *"Shining Like..." *"We're Gonna Rock" *"One of a Kind" *"The Groove" *"Ready to Roll" *"Gettin' It Right" *"Strong Enough" *"It's A Girl Thing" *"Working Overtime" *"Just Let Go Now" 187.199.231.147 21:28 15 oct 2011 (UTC)2007-20008 *"Who Dunnit" *"I've Got Your Back" *"Look Closer" *"We Can" *"Brattitude" *"Open Eyes" *"Blue Sky" *"True Friends" *"We All Can Be Starz" *"Let's Get To It" *"Pretty in Punk" *"Friends Are Everything" *"We're Gonna Shine" *"Summertime Fun" *"Something So Right" *"It's All About Me" *"Is My Dream Worth The Price" *"I Deserve It" *"Everything We Do" 2009 *"Let's Celebrate" *"Don't Give Up" *"Time To Celebrate" *"Steal Your Breath Away" *"Think About İt" Tours 2007: Passion 4 Fashion World Tour Categoría:Discografia